1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf training devices, and more particularly to a golf swing training apparatus which forces the free swing of a golf club into an inclined plane for more proper repetitious swing practice.
2. Description of Related Art
A great deal of inventiveness and productivity has been directed to improving the rather unnatural golf swing of a golfer. Because the golf swing is so unnatural, to achieve a proper and consistent golf swing for more accurate golf play, a golfer must ingrain the mental image and movement of a golf club to fall within an inclined plane generally equal in inclination to the lie of the golf club being used. The only way to accomplish this is by repetitious consistent practice of a proper swing both in backstroke, down stroke and follow-thru.
A number of prior art devices which have been patented which are intended to accomplish this essential learning technique. U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,103 to Seltzer teaches a golf club swing guide including track members for guiding the golf club through a grooved swing, the support being adjustable in inclination. Newly issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,116 to Sulzener discloses a golf swing training apparatus with adjustable feet, telescopically adjustable A-frames and a hinged guide ring.
A golf club swing training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,932 to Alexander including framework having a forward ring member, the device being adjustable as to elevation and angle of plane. Amos teaches an adjustable golf swing practice device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,367 and Yoshishita discloses a golf swing training device being pivotable and having a swing path guide loop in U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,275.
Higginson teaches a golf swing training device including a guide track which is pivotally adjustably mounted on height adjustable side supports in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,993. A very complicated device complete with sensors and computer microprocessor is disclosed by Gilmour in U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,798.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,327 to Francisco discloses a golf swing aid which constrains the swing of a golf club and Khano teaches a golf swing device with the golf club shaft affixed to the guide shaft in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,786. Bellagamba teaches a golf club swing guide which is adjustable in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,974 and Bauer discloses a golf swing training apparatus having a club guide ring in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,826.
Earlier patents teaching golf swing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,530 to Macnaughton, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,543 to Zega, U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,208 to Marcella, U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,707 to Fujimoto and U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,416 to Mark.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,340 to Jones, et al. teaches a golf swing training device and method of use including a first and second rail with a carriage system slidably attached thereto. O'Brien teaches a golf swing training apparatus having circular track hoop made of light weight metal in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,545.
The present invention provides a still further improvement in a golf swing training apparatus which controls the inclined planar movement of a golf club during the entire golf swing sequence without the use of a track or mechanical connection with the shaft of the golf club while still insuring that the golf club swing consistently lies within the desired inclined swing plane.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.